New Boy
by HotStuffVriska
Summary: Naruto doesn't like his new Highschool. The teachers are weird, there are too many perverts and an old possessive child hood friend is after the little blonde. Sasunaru. AU. HS. Rating might go up if people want lemon.
1. Chapter 1

New Boy by HotStuffVriska

Summary- My name is Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm the new boy. I don't like it here. I have a lot of friends but the teachers are crazy, Im sick of all the perverts, there's a bastard ice prince who thinks he owns me, and IM NOT EVEN GAY. Sasunaru. Au. Hs.

Teen-  
Language and sexual themes might go up to M if people want a lemon.

* * *

Chapter 1- Who's that girl... Oh wait it's a boy.

So here I am starting at Konoha Highschool. I recently moved here from ... well all over really. You see my mom loves to travel so we've been on the road ever since I was 8.

I use to live here in Konoha but the details are a bit blurry. I remember it being nice. The people were kind, the ramen was supreme, and I had a really good friend. I don't recall his name. He had dark hair I think and was a bit of a bratty bastard.

I do remember for sure that he was very possessive. He had a few other friends as did I but towards me he was very possessive. Anyways I'm happy I'm home. I get sick of switching schools and moving places all the time. Its hard to make friends and live a stable life when your moving every month.

I put on a pair of black jeans, a lose fitting orange t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. I looked at myself in the mirror. I hate that I'm so small. "I'm as tall as a damn girl." I muttered.

"And you got the hips too. I herd a familiar voice giggle at my door.

"Mom!" I whined obviously offended.

"You look wonderful honey now hurry up or you'll miss breakfast." She said sweetly. I picked up my backpack. I looked at the mirror again. My hair was getting long. It's almost shoulder length. I debated if I should cut it or not. I personally love long hair. I have always been envious of moms long straight red hair. My hair is sunny blonde and wild like dads. The only reason I even think of cutting it shorter is because some people might think I look like a girl . I'm probably thinking about it too much, I look fine. With that note a raced down the stairs.

"I'm STARVING." I said loudly. Dad was fixing his tie and mom was poring some juice.

"Good cause I made bacon-pancakes!"Mom announced with a grin. My eyes lit up and I happily took a seat. Bacon-pancakes are my absolute favorite ... well other than ramen but then again nothing is better than ramen.

I scarfed down the pancakes, thanked mom, hugged my parents, and headed out on my dangerous journey. You all know what journey I am speaking of, high school. Unfortunately I am starting in the middle of the school year, which if you didn't know sucks. It was January something today I was freaken freezing as I made my way to the school.

As I entered the building many kids looked my way. I'm guessing this school doesn't have many students, which is also a bad thing. It's bad because everyone knows everyone, and gossip is gold. A platinum blonde with a big glossy smile ran up to me. She was dressed a bit slutty but looked friendly.

"Are you new?" She asked me. I nodded and gave a smile.

"I'm ino! I'm the Vice President of the Sophomore grade." She stated proudly.

"Oh well I'm a sophomore." I said with a grin.

"So new girl, what's your name?" Ino asked. I blinked. I blinked twice . She looked at me oddly. Then she blinked.

"IM NOT A FUCKING GIRL." I exclaimed. Ino flinched and many students stared at us. Ino pressed her lips together ,and blushed. Then she started laughing.

"Sorry. I thought you were just a tom boy, your just so short, and your face is so delicate. You should try to cut you hair a bit _." She paused at the end waiting for my name . I sighed.

"Naruto Uzamaki ." I said sounding defeated.

"Well I'll see you around Naruto." She said with a wink. Ino turned around and made her way to class. Wow that sucked. I'm glad I meet Ino though. She seems cool ,but I'm bummed she thought I was a damn girl.

I walked to the office to get my schedule. It said I had History first with Kakashi. I found his class and walked in. All eyes on me. The teacher had a mask on and a bandanna over one of his eyes. Weird.

"Oh welcome you must be the new student. Go ahead and introduce your self. I smiled brightly. Hopefully no one will think I'm a girl again.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I love ramen, soccer, my parents , videogames , and I've been traveling since I was eight but I was born here! " I said loud and proud. Some kids looked at me oddly, and some giggled at how upfront and confident I was.

"Great, any questions." The teacher asked lazily.

"Do you have a penis?" One pale boy asked rudely. I felt my checks burn up.

"YES!" I shouted.

"Your very cute." Another dude said ogling me. I blushed again and squirmed under the lustful gaze of many boys. The teacher chuckled.

"Ok take a seat Naruto." Kakashi said. I obeyed and made my way to the front next to a blue haired girl. I wasn't dumb enough to sit by any of the perverts.

"Ok class." Kakashi said as he continued the lesson.

Little did Naruto see a certain Uchiha staring intensely at him.


	2. Chapter 2

New Boy by HotStuffVriska

Now rated M.

Chp.2 : I don't belong to you!

As expected class was boring. I was about to doze off before something hit my back. I turned around to see what it was. I picked up the neatly folded paper and opened it.

Meet me in the orchestra room next passing period.

I looked at the people behind me trying to figure out who threw me this demand. No one stood out. I glared at the note, it was probably a stupid perv. There always a few at every school.

"BRRRIINNG" the bell rung loudly.

The students all left in a hurry. As I walked out the door I felt something squeeze my ass. I whirled around with an epppp sound escaping my lips. I slapped the the buff brunet and scurried off through the hall. I looked to see I was next to the orchestra room. A tall raven wearing a navy blue sweater and tight black jeans and convers came around the corner. His gaze locked on mine. He grabbed my wrist abruptly and pulled me into the room.

"Hey let me go bastard!" I yelled. He pushed me against the wall. I grunted in pain. He pressed himself against me and my face went crimson,

" long time, no see, dobe." He whispered huskily. Dobe. With that word I remembered who this was. Sasuke Uchiha, my childhood best friend.

"Sasuke?" I asked. He smirked.

"Glad you remember me Naruto." He said as he leaned in.  
Suddenly pale lips were pressed against mine. Hot. My whole body was hot. He massaged his lips against mine and licked at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. He bit my lip and stuck his tongue in when I yelped. I moaned involuntarily as his tongue stroked around my cavern. I suddenly became aware of what was going on and I shoved the uchiha off.

"What the fuck are you doing teme?!" I panted. He smirked at me.

" just tasting what's mine." He said confidently.

" y-yours?" I asked with a stutter. He kissed me on my blush covered cheeck.

"Yes, your mine." He said.

"BRRRIINNGG!" The bell rung. With that the smug raven loped out of the room leaving an enraged blonde.

TBC


End file.
